Batman a fogotten past
by flaming hunter
Summary: The Joker has stopped his life of crime and his last act, was revealing some things to batman. Now batman will uncover some dark secrets about both his family and those he at one point considere friends


They looked at each other, neither said a word nor did they dare to make a move, not even the police dared to act.

Batman pulled the metal chair and sat down, the magnets on the chairs made it impossible to lift the chairs, so there was no risk of either of them being used as a weapon.

"So I take it you did the test" The Joker said to Batman.

"..."

"You're probably asking yourself, what does all of this mean, don't think too much on it Bats, I'll tell you."

"Think back, back to the time when you were a kid, a man walked up to you while you were playing in the yard and he performed some magic tricks and made you laugh."

"Remember how that butler of yours, told that man to go away..."

"...No, well I do, that was the first and only time I tried to meet you...So before you say why ding you try to say something, ask that butler of yours, about the many, many letters my dear dead mother sent your dad" the Joker smirks, or should I say our dad.

"Do you know how it feels to be told, by your own dad that you aren't his kid?"

"That the woman that he got pregnant, was a crazy person?"

"So while you enjoyed a happy childhood to a point before your parents were killed, I never had any of that."

The joker looks deep into batman's eyes.

"Those people out there think I'm crazy, let's flip the table around, you're wearing a bat costume. True it has armor and all of those gadgets and technology, but in the end when its all taken away, its still a costume."

"Guess it runs in the family."

"I'm nothing like you," batman says to the joker.

The joker slowly begins to smile, the white paint and bright colors on his face seem to stretch and mix in a strange insane manner.

"But you are, you see I used to think my life was a tragedy, but it turns out it was a comedy"

"You used to think your life was a comedy, but it turns out, it was a tragedy"

The joker slips off the handcuff from his right hand and wiped his nose, before removing the left handcuff and taking out a cigarette and lights it, using a lighter he had in his pocket.

The police that are looking at this through the one-way mirror, don't bother interrupting this moment between the two.

'You called me here why?" batman asked the Joker

"I wanted to say goodbye, you had to know the truth...you and I are two sides of the same coin"

"You grew up in luxury and had people that loved and cared for you. Just look at what happened to you after your parents died, that butler of yours raised you as his own son."

"I, on the other hand, was handcuffed to heaters, beaten by my mom's boyfriends and learned to laugh when I wanted to cry"

"You traveled the world and trained, I learned the ways of the underworld and moved to rule it. You are loved for now, and I'm hated for now and if you think I'm lying just waite a couple of years"

"..."

"..."

"I can help you" batman said to the joker

"No" was all that the joker said

"When it happens, that will be the sign for you to cut the cord, these people, the ones you care about... its time to let them grow up, and defend themselves"

"This is my only gift to you, why because when it's all said and done, I still wish we could have been brothers."

"Think about it, all I had to do was point to that mouth of yours... how many snipers do you think can make that shot and yet I never did"

"This conversation is over'

Batman didn't move, not when the joker got off his seat, not when he opened the door, not even when the joker put the handcuffs on himself.

It was over, his greatest enemy was done and yet he couldn't accept it, no one said anything to him, not Robin, not batgirl, not even Alfred, batman just sat there, alone dark figure inside bright a white room.

"Before I get locked away for good bats, let me tell you something, why do you think the city rioted that day, was your dad really a good person," the joker said before walking out of the room and immediately being tackled by the Gotham police.


End file.
